Freaks like us
by Taintedpromises
Summary: The scoobies never thought that their kids would turn out to be superheroes. But when the earth is put in danger, what can the mini heroes do from their new school in the sky?


TITLE: Freaks like Us  
AUTHOR: Tainted promises  
RATING: T  
Genre: Angst/Action/Adventure  
SUMMARY: The scoobies never thought that their kids would turn out to be superheroes. But when the earth is put in danger, what can the mini heroes do from their new school in the sky?DISCLAIMER: Joss Wheadon, etc. are the owners. Not me, I'm sad about that. Maybe if I bribe him… Not even the idea is mine, wonder if I could get that too…Actually, I had to ask ReganX for the name! I'm hopeless!  
NOTE: Response to GidgetGirl's Sky High Challenge.

Sky ran along the lonely road at a speed which most people would call pretty damn fast. At her last school, she was on the track and wrestling team, the star of both of them. A mix of slayer and vampire blood came in useful sometimes. Not, however, when you little cousins, Grace and Abby, decide it would be fun to take away the batteries to your alarm clock the day before you are about to go to a new school for superheroes and slayers.

She started to curse them under her breath as she ran along. Her bag banged against her back, which was beginning to hurt with all the books she had in it. How much do you have to read up on being a superhero anyway? She thought. Her dead black hair fell into her face but was blown away quickly by the wind. Her icy blue eyes sought out for the bus. She was late, and she knew it wouldn't wait on her.

Her foot collided with a loose slab on the ground and she stumbled. Keeping her balance meant, though, her bag falling and all of it's contents spilling out onto the ground. Great, she thought. She bent down to pick all of the stuff up and shove it back in her bag. As she did, the bus came speeding past her. She turned and quickly put the rest in her bag. She stood and looked after it. It was going down the long, straight road, and was a long way ahead. She looked around, not many people here. She sighed. Her parents had told her not to use her slayer powers for her own use, or around people. But this was definitely an emergency.

She ran as fast as she could. Slayer speed was definitely a plus her. She was going faster than the bus now. But not by much. She wasn't going to catch up with it still. The road ahead was split, you could either turn right or left. The bus turned left. She did too, calling out to it. She heard someone behind her doing the same. It was Frank Summers, also another track star.

"Morning Sky." He called. Both he and Sky had been friends when they were younger. Until they came to school and eventually grow into different social groups. He became popular, she didn't was the basic line of the story.

"Hey." She replied.

"So how do you propose we get on the bus, 'cause it sure as hell ain't stopping for us." He called over the noise. They had come pretty close to the bus now. They could both see people inside it. They were all anxious to get to their new school. Everyone knew each other, but not everyone was as friendly.

Sky leaped and crashed into the back of the bus, grabbing onto the handles. She was surprised she made that one. The kids inside the bus turned in shock of the loud noise at the back of the bus. Most of them just rolled their eyes, turning away when they realised it was just Sky. She was always pulling stuff like this. They all thought she was an attention seeker, but that wasn't true. Sky didn't particularly like being the centre of attention. She only did stuff like this because it was necessary, like just now, they would have never made the bus stop for them and would have been killed by their parents if they were late.

Not many people liked the fact that Sky was a slayer. There was a mixture of Superheroes and slayers at this school, everyone knew. The school had even brought in the original slayers to do this, Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane. But most of the slayers here also had an additional super power to help. Sky didn't, well, not a power known to anyone. Her vampire powers were a secret from everyone save Alayna Doyle and some other people whose parents knew hers. Her mother and father just said that it would be too confusing for people to know she was part slayer, part vampire. So she was just a plain slayer. Most thought she was only in this school because Faith worked here, she was in because of her mother. But that was a lie. The school knew about her abilities. And they also knew about her father, William the bloody.

She reached down and grabbed Frank's hand, who was still running after the bus, and pulled him up. They pulled the doors open and walked off to the separate sides of the bus, going to talk to their normal friends. Alayna Doyle and Liam Gunn were staring up at her as she sat down.

"Don't ask."

"Wasn't planning on it." Alayna said swiftly. They all continued to talk about meaning less things for about another fifteen minutes. "Hey, does anyone actually know where the school is?"

"No, otherwise I would have ran to school, not for the bus." Sky explained. Liam laughed. They all heard a chorus of "aw's" and turned to the window themselves. "Holy crap!"

"Some how I don't think you could have ran to school." Liam said, still looking down to the ground outside, which was becoming increasingly further away. The bus was flying away, which meant the literal meaning of Sky High. As they flew into the clouds, they all sat back and thought carefully about this. They were going to a high school for superheroes. They all knew the stories of their parents. They were going to a place designed to be able to fight evil. They were going to be legendary, just like them. Sky smiled. She would show them all, she could be a superhero too!


End file.
